The Pirate Lord's Niece
by CeceAndrews
Summary: Erin has lived a tough life from an early age and after her mother sends her away, she has to go in search of her only other relative... Captain Jack Sparrow. The journey to the Black Pearl is fraught with danger! Will Erin ever find a home? (STORY DISCONTINUED)
1. On My Way Home

**Chapter 1 – On My Way Home**

A large merchant ship was pulling away from the shore of Tortuga, the pirate port. The sailors ran around the deck, checking to see that every thing was in order. Little did they know, there was a stowaway aboard the vessel...

Erin, a girl of about fourteen, was hiding behind a large barrel and from the rancid odour coming from it, Erin could guess that it was raw fish. The smell didn't seem to bother her as she was used to this kind of thing, from living in the slums of Tortuga with her mother. Now however, Erin was curled up in the corner, slowly turning a bead bracelet in her hand. It was the only thing Erin owned which could be classed as somewhat valuable. The bracelet was a pretty little thing, with beads of different colours and just one charm. A crocodile tooth with a tiny skull chiselled into it.

The young teen smirked, for she could still remember the day she got that bracelet...

_It was a sunny day in Tortuga. Even in the slums, there was a sense of small joy as the inhabitants left their homes for the local pubs to celebrate. Soon, the once busy streets were deserted - for all people went straight to the heart of Tortuga for a decent drink and a fight – and the only one around was a small, skinny seven year old girl. She had a long stick in her hand and was drawing with it in the mud. The drawing was a skull with two swords sticking out of it from either side. _

"_Hey, you!" she heard. _

_Little Erin looked up and saw a much older boy, advancing towards her. Grabbing her, he pinned her up against the wall. _

"_Wha' are you doin' drawing that? Don' you know only the dirties' filthies' traitors draw tha' sign?" his eyes were bulging as he screamed. _

"_Gerrofme! Gerroff!" yelled Erin and she did something that she knew she would regret .The evil boy screamed in pain as Erin's little foot gave him an almighty kick below the belt. _

"_You little wretch! You'll pay for that!" he shrieked in pain and punched Erin in the stomach._

_Erin, all air knocked out of her, fell to the ground gasping. Even though she knew her eyes were wide open, the whole world was black and she couldn't see a thing... But she could still hear._

"_Now I hardly think that was a fair fight, mate" said a third new voice. It had a joke like ring to it and the speaker sounded half asleep or perhaps just drunk. Erin's heart leapt. She knew that voice! _

_With great satisfaction, she heard the boy gasp and then stammer: "Sh-Sh-she was askin' for it! She was... She was drawing the mark!"_

_By now, the voice had lost all its dreaminess and had instead become firm and threatening: "Aye. And I, being the great Captain Jack Sparrow pride myself in sailing under it. So, unless you don't enjoy the feeling of your head on your shoulders, you'll leave now... Savvy?" _

_Jack Sparrow had barely finished before Erin heard the hurrying footsteps. The boy was already running away... Erin had to admit that it was a lucky thing, she had a notorious pirate for an uncle. _

_Suddenly, she felt big, strong hands grab her by the arms and hoist her up to her feet. Only then did Erin realise that her sight cleared and she was now looking up at a man with long brown dreadlocks, covered by a red bandana and brown three-pointed hat. He had a moustache and his beard was separated into two beaded strands. His black eyes lit up every now and again for some peculiar reason and he wore a black coat despite the heat, along with a big brown pair of boots. His sword hung at his side._

"_You alright, luv?" he asked. He didn't look too concerned but it is nearly impossible to read Jack Sparrow's face. Either way, he was grinning. "That was quite a fight you put up. I'm impressed."_

_But Erin wasn't listening. She jumped up and hugged the man, shrieking joyously: "Uncle Jacky!"_

_Jack, embarrassed to have a little girl clinging to him put her down. He didn't want his name to become a laughing stock and people saying he'd gone soft. Still, it felt nice knowing someone was glad to see him and though he wouldn't admit it out loud he knew it felt even better that it was his beloved niece. _

_Calmed down, Erin and her uncle began walking down the streets, down to the house on the edge of Tortuga. On the way Erin was asking Jack so many questions, he found it hard to keep up. _

"_How's Grandad Sparrow then?" Erin inquired eagerly. Despite having never met him, she was still proud to have The Keeper of the Code as a grandfather and a Pirate Lord of the Caribbean for an uncle. _

"_What makes you think I've seen Cap'n Teague? Dad's got other things on his mind." _

"_Then what brings you here?"_

"_Was around so I dropped in to say hello" _

_Erin raised her eyebrows. If there was anything anyone should know about her uncle, it was that he didn't just "drop in to say hello" out of the blue. If Jack Sparrow's around, it means he wants something. Jack remained silent. _

_They reached the home of Erin's mother which was actually a small, dirty shack of a house with peeling paint and a certain dampness in the air. Cassandra Sparrow was Jack Sparrow's twin and they both looked extremely alike. Cassandra had the same long brown hair and black eyes, but they were cold and her lips lacked Jack's witty smirk. Even so, Jack Sparrow hurried in, telling a confused Erin to stay outside. He emerged after what felt like hours carrying a large piece of parchment. Kneeling down in front of Erin, he reached inside his coat and produced a small package no larger than her hand. _

"_No matter what should happen, luv, just remember you will always find home on the Black Pearl. If anything should happen tell them Jack Sparrow's your uncle... Might save your life," And with another big grin he was off._

_Erin was left standing in front of the house, clutching the parcel. As soon as she'd caught up with her thoughts she opened the package and gasped. Inside was a bracelet that matched her uncle's beaded hair with one crocodile tooth for a charm with the same sign engraved on it that she had been drawing..._

_He left that following day and that was the last she had ever seen of Captain Jack Sparrow since..._

Erin smirked once more. Her Uncle Jacky would never let her down. Even if he is known as a deceitful and treacherous man, he had always been a good one to her. He was practically a father to her as far as she can remember. The only problem is that: What if Jack does not recognise her? They look similar enough but Erin didn't know if her heart could take any more grief if her only uncle failed to remember her...

"He WILL remember. He HAS to!" she calmed herself and then smiled once again as she remembered the last words she had heard him say: "You will always find home on the Black Pearl."

"Well, Cap'n Jack," Erin whispered. "Get ready... Because you've got a new addition yer crew! I'm on my way home!"


	2. Capture

**A/N: Hey! Sorry I couldn't update this sooner... It's amazing how busy you are when you're virtually doing nothing! I forgot about writing a message for my first chapter so here goes nothing:**

**This is my first ever fan fiction that ever went online and I am seriously loving how some people liked it. This story is in an alternate reality so if you want it to make sense, forget everything that ever happened in the movies. All the characters are still there, it's just that I've mixed up all the movies into one GINOURMOUS, steaming pile of piratical awesomeness! **

**Oh yeah, and PLEASE review my story! It meant a lot to me when I read the last reviews. Whether it's to criticize me about how I write or just to say how AMAZING Jack Sparrow is, every little counts! **

**And I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR PLACES THAT ARE FROM/MENTIONED IN THE PIRATES OF THE CARRIBEAN SERIES. THOUGH THE ONES I DO OWN ARE THE ONES THAT WERE BORN IN MY HEAD EG. ERIN.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2 – Capture**

Erin awoke to the sound of men talking. She noticed that the voices sounded dangerously near, closing her eyes, she prayed it was all a dream however the odour of fish proved that it wasn't. Instead, she pretended to still be asleep and concentrated hard on what the sailors were saying.

"What do you think the Cap'n will do with her?" one of the men said.

"Probably drop her off at the next port. He ain't as cruel as to leave her on an island," the gruff voiced one replied.

"But then the authorities'll get her and the next thing ye know she'll be sent off to the gallows!"

"Aye, mate, I know. But, stowin' away on a ship and not to mention wearin' the mark, be implicatin' that she's one of _them_!"

"How could she be though? Look at her, sleepin' like an angel! Reminds me of me own lass back home..." said the man softly.

"Bloody hell! You've gone soft, you have! Look at what she's wearin' on her wrist..."

Erin felt big, rough hands grab her wrist and pull up her sleeve. She knew the gruff voiced one was showing his shipmate the tooth charm. She heard the nicer of the two men, gasp.

"Ye see? Bloody pirate, she is! Betcha she was the one who stole some of the food from the kitchens!"

Erin could hear more people gathering around. All of them getting closer and closer until she heard a new third voice speak.

"Has she woken up yet?" The voice was disgustingly posh. It took Erin all the strength she had to prevent her from laughing.

"Nay, Cap'n. She's been sleeping ever since we found her," said the sailor with the rough hands.

"How do you know she's not dead?" the Captain asked.

"She's been talkin', Cap'n. She's been mumblin' some things," said the nicer sailor.

"Well, what'd she say, man? We may find out who she is!" said the Captain, urgently.

"Nuttin' much. Jus' 'Find him... Find him'. That's all she says,"

The Captain was silent for a moment. The crew was too. Erin's heart was thumping so loudly that she was sure they could hear it.

"What's he doing? Contemplating if he knows of any wanted teenagers looking for someone?" Erin thought to herself, growing impatient.

She knew she had to get out of this somehow. So she began to think: What would Jack Sparrow do? He would become familiar with his surroundings in the moment and formulate an escape. But how could she do that without getting caught?

She looked through her eyelashes but all she could see were the grubby boots of the sailors. She doubted that even her uncle could make a plan out of that so with a deep breath she opened her eyes and stood up, deciding to make it up as she went along, just like Jack. It got him out of sticky situations, and it just might do the same for her.

The young girl stood up and as if she hadn't heard anything, looked around, smiling cheerfully.

"Good mornin', gents," she said.

Then she casually strode past the crowd of baffled men and splashed her face with a nearby bucket of rainwater. By their reaction she felt she might come out of this alive and she made a mental note of thanking Jack for teaching her how to act in emergencies.

The captain was a short, fat man with a neck that was barely visible through his many chins. He stood there, opening and closing his mouth like a fish. His eyes were bulging and his face had turned into an unnatural shade purple.

"You be the captain of this vessel?" asked Erin.

She knew the answer but she was afraid the captain would suffocate and die if not prompted to talk. She needed him alive... For now.

"Yes, I am the Captain of this ship and may I inform you, young lady, that stowing away on a ship is an act of piracy and earns you a trip to the gallows. Now, I'm willing to look past this and ask the authorities to compromise with a prison sentence instead. Howev-"

The captain was cut off by an outraged Erin. In the blink of an eye, she had pulled a dagger out of her boot and now held against the man's throat. There was an angry roar from the sailors but Erin looked the sweaty man right in the eye and said quite firmly:

"Tell them to put down their weapons... NOW!" She looked at the crew and yelled: "Put them DOWN or your beloved captain gets a one-way trip to Davy Jones' locker!"

The Captain whimpered like a child and nodded at his crew. To Erin's satisfaction she heard a clunk weapons against the wooden floorboards. She turned back to the cowardly man in front of her.

"Now listen, you filthy bilge rat! I've been searching for my uncle for years and years and I'm not gonna let some stupid, pig faced old man ruin this for me! Now if you want to live- Do you?" she barked. He nodded, fear was clear in his eyes. "Good," Erin continued. "If you want to live, then you will NOT hand me over to the authorities and you WILL take me to my uncle without fail! Do I make myself clear? Good." Erin smirked and remembered something Jack used to say. "Gents, you will always remember this day as the day you _almost_ captured Erin Sparrow!"

Suddenly, there was a loud crash and the ship rocked dangerously from side to side. There were yells up on deck and another crash sounded. Quick as a flash, Erin jumped to her feet and shoved the dagger into her boot.

"We're under attack! They be blasting cannon at us! All hands on deck!" yelled one of the sailors.

Everyone ran up to the deck and stared out across the waters. The Captain gasped. The ship in the distance, was dark and glided smoothly across the waves with a deadly speed. It flew a black flag, bearing a picture of Satan spearing a heart.

"It's the Queen Anne's Revenge! Abandon ship!" And screaming, the Captain jumped off the side. A few jumped in after him but the majority stayed behind in an attempt to fight back. Erin climbed the mast and tried to help adjust the sails as quickly as possible.

However in no time at all, the Queen Anne's Revenge reached the side of the merchant vessel, and pirates began swinging onto the deck. Erin held on to the mast and looked down in horror as, in no time at all, most of the sailors fell down dead at the feet of the pirates! She heard some people yell "Parley!" and they seemed to be spared.

More shots rang out and one of the sailors next to Erin fell down onto the ground, dead. She realised that the pirates were now using their guns so she screamed at the one aiming at her: "PARLEY!"

The man looked at her for a moment and then boomed with laughter.

"Come down 'ere, poppet and you'll be spared... Fail and you'll go like this poor fella here!" he yelled, nudging the fallen sailor with his foot.

Erin climbed down and the man grabbed her and tied her up to the mast along with the others. Everything was quiet now. Erin was amazed. In a matter of minutes these pirates had taken over a ship, and left barely 20 men alive!

At that moment, Erin noticed a man walking towards them. He had grand clothes, much grander than the other pirates. His long cloak billowed in the wind and he wore a big hat speared with the feather of an exotic bird. He was a sinister looking man with small black eyes and a long beard. His braided beard had smoke hissing out from the tips. Erin knew who this man was. She had heard of him...

The sailor next to her whispered in fear: "_Blackbeard!_"


	3. On the Queen Anne's

**A/N: Sorry, school always gets in the way and I totally understand if anyone of you guys are really mad at me. Umm well here's Chapter 3... Enjoy. P.S- I rated it T because I'm just being paranoid.**

_**Chapter 3- On the Queen Anne's**_

_Step, clunk, step, clunk, step, clunk. _Blackbeard approached the terrified sailors, a sinister smirk playing on his lips. The youngest of them, a boy no older than ten, whimpered. Erin, however, tried to look as brave as she could. She had never cried in front of anyone, not even her own mother and she wasn't about to start now.

"No use giving them the satisfaction" she told herself, working hard to keep her face an emotionless mask.

Blackbeard was now circling the mast to which the sailors where tightly bound to. Erin could hear the sailors scrambling against the mast, trying to escape. The young boy had begun screaming. He screamed for his mother, he screamed for God to come and rescue him. His pitiful sobs grew louder and louder and he started banging his head against the mast when suddenly- _bang!_ - His sobs where silenced. The boy's head now hung limp, blood streaming down his face from his forehead where the bullet had hit.

"That's better," said Blackbeard, blowing away the smoke which was hissing from his gun. "**Now** the brat might stand a chance at meeting God"

It sickened Erin at how this man and his crew boomed with laughter, pointing and making evil remarks about that poor boy... That poor, innocent boy who they killed. Rage seared through Erin's body and clenching her fists she opened her mouth wide and yelled:

"You're a coward, Teach! You're nothing but a coward!"

The laughter stopped abruptly. Tension was in the air from both the crew and the captives. Blackbeard slowly turned, his eyes searching for the source of the voice. Then his gaze settled on Erin who was holding her breath, now anxious.

"Now what do we have here? A skinny little rat that talks!" his voice was heavy with sarcasm.

Once again, fear and anxiety left Erin in an instant. Angrily, she yelled: "Better than a bloody coward and a fraud! You can't run away from the facts, Edward Teach! You killed a young boy because you were too scared to pick on someone your own size like a man!"

Blackbeard's eyes flashed as he raised his gun. Erin closed her own eyes, readying herself for death. The shot rang out and Erin waited for the excruciating pain that was sure to follow. Instead, she heard a loud gasp from the sailor next to her and his head fell backwards onto the mast with a sad _thump_.

"A coward, am I? A pitiful fraud? How dare ye even say me name, you filthy bilge rat?" Blackbeard yelled. His eyes were rolling around in their sockets, his arms flying all over the place and the tips of his hair were hissing more smoke than ever before! For that very moment, he actually seemed crazy. Not crazy like Jack, oh no. Crazy like a murderous psychopath.

Erin was petrified. Never before had she come face to face with someone who had every intention of killing in their eyes. _If anything should happen tell them Jack Sparrow's your uncle... Might save your life! _The memory echoed in her head.

Erin swallowed her fear (or at least tried to) and glared up into Blackbeard's cold eyes so forcefully she was surprised her neck didn't snap. It was then that she realised that the insane captain and half his crew were pointing their guns at her.

"Now, you wouldn't be wantin' to do that, mate" Erin said, stiffly.

Blackbeard raised his eyebrows in surprise at her sudden change of tone. "Now pray tell, why wouldn't I want to be killin' ya?"

"Because, I be the great Jack Sparrow's niece! If ye kill me then that'll jus' get him mad. And then he'll come on The Black Pearl and kill ya all!" She replied, proudly.

The crew's silence broke into whispers. Blackbeard stared for a moment and then gave a loud, cruel laugh.

"I have a bone to pick with you're uncle, young lady. So maybe I shouldn't kill ya and instead keep you hostage. You'd be excellent bait to lure Jack Sparrow to his demise!" Blackbeard was now pacing the deck and seemed to be speaking with himself now instead of Erin. "However," he debated. "He is a deceitful oaf so I wouldn't hold my breath for a rescue from the likes of _him_!"

"You're lying! My uncle loves me. Once he hears about this he WILL come for me, just ye wait n' see!" Erin yelled, desperately.

Sensing the sorrow in Erin's voice, Blackbeard decided to torture her some more. "Jack Sparrow is a treacherous dog who doesn't care about anyone but himself. He wouldn't give a damn if you were dead or alive! Don't you see? You mean nothing to him! Absolutely _nothing_!" the captain tormented.

Erin could feel tears stinging in her eyes for Blackbeard had found her weakness. Her uncle not caring for her was her biggest fear and now this Satan of a pirate was picking at it like a scab, making it bleed and hurt. Erin tried to blink back the tears but one escaped and delicately slid down her cheek. She hoped that due to the dark sky her tear wouldn't be visible but there was no such luck. Her tear glistened in the moonlight like a pearl for all to see.

"My, my, what a predicament!" said Blackbeard, mockingly. "The odds of him not coming are piling up high, aren't they? So I guess it's best we kill you now. You know, to save you from being disappointed later. No need to thank me, dear, I'm just a man trying to help," he and his crew laughed and pointed their guns at her once more.

"This is it," Erin thought. "This is now my time to die. And I am ready. Like they say, _Death is the next great adventure,_ right?" she joked with herself and closed her eyes.

"_Parada, Padre!_ Stop, Father! " someone yelled. It was a woman's voice and never was Erin so relieved to hear someone speak. Her eyes snapped open and she looked at what had happened. A very beautiful woman with long brown hair had stuck her hand in front of Blackbeard's gun.

"Angelica? What are you- "

"Father, please do not kill this one," she spoke calmly with a strong Spanish accent. Erin felt a big wave of gratitude crash onto her. But her gratitude was short lived because the next thing this woman said made Erin want to slap her.

"You know as well as I that Jack Sparrow is a deceiving arse but I know for a fact he does care about one person other that himself and that's her," She pointed at Erin. "I suggest throwing her in the brig and using her as bait like you said. No doubt it will bring him to his end. Then, Father, you'll be the captain of two of the three most feared ships in the Caribbean! Imagine the Queen Anne's Revenge AND The Black Pearl under your command!"

A far away look had appeared in Blackbeard's eyes while his daughter spoke.

"Yes," he said. "I'd just have The Flying Dutchman left. Why, I would be unstoppable. Even more powerful than Davy Jones himself!" he spoke, his lust for power clear.

Erin realized that this woman had tricked her father to save her. Erin looked quizzically at Angelica while Blackbeard's head was turned and she could have sworn that the woman winked at her.

Blackbeard was now speaking with his crew but Erin wasn't listening. In her mind questions were whizzing around like an angry tornado. _Who was this woman? Why did she save her? Why would she risk her father's wrath for Erin? Could Erin actually trust her? Or if she did would Erin regret it for the rest of her life? Should she trust this woman who would trick her own father to get what she wanted? _

Before she knew it, Erin was being hoisted up to her feet by two huge men. She looked them over up and down and then she noticed the blank look in their eyes and the mechanical way they picked her up. And that's when it hit her hard. From the icy coldness of their skin, to the stitches on their foreheads and mouths Erin knew that these men were not alive. Terror seared through her as these monstrous creations held her firmly by the arms and waited for their master's orders.

"Send them all to the brig and everyone but the girl will die at sunrise!" Blackbeard yelled, menacingly. And with a swish of his cloak and an evil laugh he left for his quarters.

The two men nodded picked her up and then went down to the brig. The brig was a long corridor practically at the bottom of the ship. On the side of the corridor were large metal cages and Erin noticed that the other sailors were being herded into them. She began wondering why she wasn't being thrown into those cages along with the other captives.

No sooner had the thought crossed her mind, when one of the pirates spoke. "You'll be havin' yer own _private _quarters, poppet. Nuttin' but the best for the hostages of the Queen Anne's!" he laughed, pointing at another cage but this one was a lot smaller and three times more narrow. In fact it was no bigger than a cupboard.

With another laugh the pirates threw her into the cage not caring whether they hurt her or not. Having both her hands and legs tied, Erin had to squirm and struggle to sit upright. It took her quite a while and the whole time the pirates were looking at her through the bars and laughing.

_So this is what it feels like to be a caged bird. _Erin thought, her eyes pricking.

"We 'ope you'll enjoy yer stay with us on the Queen Anne's Revenge" one of them said, mockingly. And with that he and his shipmate left closing the door, leaving the captives in the dark...


End file.
